It is well known in the art to provide a drain hole cover having a plug to prevent dust intrusion into a vehicle door. Drain holes are common on vehicle doors and other vehicle body panels to permit drainage of liquids used during treatment processes during assembly or to permit drainage of water during vehicle operation. Numerous drain holes are provided on the vehicle door to encourage liquid drainage. These drainage apertures are required to be large enough to facilitate quick liquid drainage from the vehicle door.
Typical apertures are in the dimension sizing of 7 mm by 14 mm (4 mm after size reduction), but vary depending on vehicle requirements and drainage requirements. The large size of the aperture encourages dust and other particulate matter to enter the aperture and rest within the vehicle door. Dust preventers or covers as shown in FIG. 9 illustrating the prior art are well known and commonly used. However, covers similar to those as shown in FIG. 9 of the prior art do not prevent or reduce wind noise created when the vehicle is in operation. Wind commonly flows over or around the aperture, which is still exposed in the prior art, and creates a loud noise which is heard by the user. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a cover or plug which permits the drainage of liquid while simultaneously preventing or reducing wind noise and dust from entering the drainage aperture.